


One Shot, One Kill

by Star_shineK



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, it's a drabble okay, jisoo is done with pain, there's a gun there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_shineK/pseuds/Star_shineK
Summary: Joshua has had enough of Seungcheol treating him so badly, he did what he had to do.





	One Shot, One Kill

 

Jisoo's Point of View

 

 

 

He was turning his pistol round and round while smirking until he finally stop and face the gun towards me.

 

 

 

 

“Are you going to shoot me?” I asked him, smirk on my face as well. He had the same expression on his face. “Shooting you directly would be too easy and boring. I’d rather you suffer first.”

 

 

 

He shoots the gun towards my leg. I flinched and scoffed to see my right leg bleeding, making me cripple on once side. I laughed, ignoring the pain. “Is that the best you can do? Pitiful.” His brows furrow at my words. “You’re too weak. A coward!”

He must feel so vex right now since he pointed his gun at me once more but before he could shoot me, I took out my pistol from my back pocket and aimed it at him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Click.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

His eyes widen in shock and he drops his gun and looks down at his body. He stumbles as he looks back at me. “You shot me.”

“Yes. Yes I did.”

He scoffs as he starts coughing out blood. “You sh-shot me.”

“You deserved it.”

 

 

 

He was on his knees holding on to his chest with one hand. I hauled myself forward towards him who was slowly losing breath.

 

“You’ll regret this.” He tells me as I stop in front of him.

“I don’t think I would.” I pulled the trigger and aimed it at his head. He closes his eyes and smirks and laughs with his dying breath.

 

 

 

“Goodbye Seungcheol. I hope you go to hell!”

He opens his eyes and smirks, eyes red like a maniac. “I’ll see you there.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Shoot.

 

 

 

 

 

Seungcheol is down on the ground.

 

 

Lifeless.

 

 

He is dead.

 

 

He’s finally dead.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You’ll never hurt me again Seungcheol.”

**Author's Note:**

> that's it. sorry for this


End file.
